Chuva
by Nat D
Summary: Depois de algum tempo, uma noite chuvosa pode ser mais do que... Uma noite chuvosa. Mas só depois de algum tempo... E algumas danças. Terceira e última parte de Dançando com Estranhos. Reviews!


Chuva. Chuva. E mais chuva.

Nossa, que grande aniversário esse.

"_Olá, querida! Feliz aniversário, docinho! Sentimos muitíssimo não podermos estar aí com você! Ficamos presos aqui, imagine! Como eu poderia imaginar que não poderia chegar a tempo para o seu aniversário, minha princesa? Desculpe-nos, isso estava totalmente fora dos planos. Mas, para compensar, aí vai um presentinho._

_Amamos você, bonequinha!_

_Beijos e beijos,_

_Mamãe e Papai!"_

"_Ei maninha! Uau, 25 anos hein? 'Tá ficando velha!_

_Foi mal eu não poder estar aí com você, mas você não sabe a correria que está por aqui. É sério, está todo mundo muito agitado, porque talvez a gente tenha descoberto um modo de driblar aquela teoria francesa que eu te falei, lembra? É, você não precisa lembrar. É o seu aniversário! Relaxe, curta bastante, porque você, mais do que ninguém, merece um dia de curtição. _

_Te amo, mana!_

_Souta"_

"_Minha netinha querida! _

_Perdoe seu velho avô não ser disposto e saudável o suficiente para tomar um avião e visitar você no seu dia. Mas desejo, do fundo do meu coração, que todos os seus sonhos se realizem._

_Com amor, _

_Vovô"_

Cartões de aniversário. Muitas mensagens na secretária eletrônica, flores dos amigos, Sango viera dar-lhe parabéns nas primeiras horas da manhã, Miroku mandara muitos bombons de chocolate, cereja, caramelo e licor, com um bilhetinho ("Feliz aniversário! Sei que você vai dizer que engordam, mas, você me conhece, sou um homem que põe o prazer em primeiro lugar. Afetuosamente, Miroku.").

Até seu porteiro lhe interfonara e desejara feliz aniversário. Todos ligaram, ou escreveram, ou mandaram email, sinais de fumaça, qualquer coisa.

Menos ele.

É, ela poderia muito bem estar sendo infantil, afinal não lembrava de ter mencionado a data de seu aniversário.

Mas estavam namorando há seis meses, era de se esperar que ele já houvesse descoberto por si só.

Ou talvez ele saiba da data, só que tenha... Esquecido.

Ai, que dor no coração dó de pensar.

Esperara o dia inteiro, desde a manhã, pelo menos uma ligação.

Nada.

Bom, de manhã ele estava no escritório, e de jeito que Sesshoumaru – que por sinal lhe desejou feliz aniversário! - é, deve tê-lo enchido de trabalho, só para ter o gostinho de vê-lo encrencado com ela. Mas ele ligaria à tarde, pelo menos.

Nada.

Bom, ele _é _um advogado importante. E muito requisitado. E, se ela estava lembrada, hoje era o dia em que ele tinha uma audiência muito importante. Muito mesmo. Mas bom, ele daria um jeito de escapar um segundinho para ligar e desejar feliz aniversário.

Nada.

A noite caiu, e com ela uma chuva que obrigou-a a ficar me casa, fazendo-a desistir de seu plano de sair e ir visita-lo em casa, ou no escritório, seja lá onde ele estivesse.

E ela teve de esperar de novo a ligação dele, pelo menos para dizer que não havia esquecido.

Nada.

Estava com a testa encostada no vidro gelado da janela, onde os pingos de água batiam com violência.

"Parabéns para mim... Parabéns para mim..." Cantarolou melancólica.

Estranhamente, Kagome não se sentia mal por seus pais não estarem com ela no dia de seu aniversário por causa de um vôo super atrasado na Grécia, ou de se irmão estar tão empolgado com a faculdade que nem cogitou a hipótese de ir visitá-la, ou de seu avô ser tão dedicado ao casarão que inventasse desculpas sobre a própria saúde para não se afastar de lá.

Estava feliz porque pela primeira vez em sua vida, iria festejar seu aniversário com alguém que não era seu pai e sua mãe, seu irmão, seu avô, suas amigas, ou numa festa boba, admirando o cara por quem era apaixonada.

Desta vez, ela estaria com o cara. O cara era dela.

"Não desta vez, Kagome... Não desta vez..." disse para si mesma, batendo a testa na janela levemente, levando a caneca cheia de chocolate quente aos lábios.

Não pôde evitar pular de susto quando a luz apagou e um trovão fez tremer todas as janelas da casa.

"Ótimo, era tudo o que eu precisava!" Disse checando pela janela se algum fio dos postes de luz havia sido atingido.

"Bom, era tudo o que _eu _precisava..."

Kagome virou-se depressa para encontrar os olhos mais lindos que já vira em toda a sua vida olhando-a.

Era uma cena cômica:

Molhado da cabeça aos pés, o a gravata desalinhada, uma pasta na mão, as chaves em outra, lá estava ele, parado em sua sala. O seu cara.

Por um momento, não conseguiu dizer nada. Só sabia que estava mais contente em vê-lo do que ficou quando ganhou seu primeiro carro, achou 100 dólares na rua de casa, fora elogiada 7 vezes por sua aparência, fora promovida a gerente da lanchonete onde trabalhava, e o cara por quem era apaixonada a beijara, tudo em um só dia.

"Puxa" Ele disse, parecendo cansado "Eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra você. Eu ia vir aqui de manhã cedo, ia cancelar todos os meus compromissos, e ia levar você pra algum lugar bem longe de todo mundo. Mas acredite ou não, eu acordei atrasado, com Sesshoumaru gritando comigo pelo telefone que eu estava atrasando o julgamento mais importante do ano, derramei café na camisa," Ele afastou o paletó para mostrar a enorme mancha de café na camisa branca "... e não consegui me concentrar no julgamento."

Podia ser tudo mentira, mas ela acreditava em tudo. Em cada palavra.

"E..." Ela não pôde controlar o riso da expressão cansada dele "Vocês ganharam o julgamento, pelo menos?"

"Não graças a mim. Sesshoumaru e Miroku fizeram todo o trabalho. Eu estou um caco."

"Estou vendo."

Ele colocou a pasta e o paletó no sofá e se aproximou dela, sorrindo sem jeito.

"Eu posso te dar um beijo de feliz aniversário ou você está zangada demais comigo?"

"Bom..." Ela deu um passo à frente "Eu _estou_ zangada. Mas você pode tentar fazer com que a raiva passe."

Ele só sorriu, a expressão realmente cansada e a abraçou.

Ela sentiu a água acumulada em suas roupas tocar seu corpo, mas nem se importou com o frio. Só sabia que estava muito feliz.

Inuyasha afastou-se um pouco para poder olhá-la.

"Feliz aniversário..." E tocou os lábios dela com os seus.

Oh, como era bom quando ele fazia isso! Ela sentia um calorzinho bom no coração todas as vezes que ele o fazia.

Separaram-se e ele a abraçou forte.

"Desculpe não ter dado notícias o dia todo. Não sabe como eu fiquei nervoso por não poder ligar pra você, ou vir te visitar. As flores que eu mandei foram parar na casa de uma senhora do outro lado da cidade. Ela ficou bem feliz, porque o entregador me mandou um recado dela."

"Ah é?" Ela riu da situação "E o que a mensagem dizia?"

"'Obrigada Inuyasha, seja lá quem você for. É muito bom ser lembrada no dia do nosso aniversário! Um grande abraço, Nora'".

Kagome olhou-o, sem soltar o abraço.

"Oh, minha nossa! Você fez uma boa ação sem querer!"

Ele riu.

"É, acho que sim. Queria agradar uma aniversariante. De uma forma ou outra, eu consegui."

"Oh, pobrezinha da senhora Nora! Será que ninguém lembrou de seu aniversário?"

"Que nada! Eu fiz a mesma pergunta ao mensageiro, e ele disse que estava tendo uma festa de arromba na casa dela! Ele até ganhou uma dança de colo de uma _stripper_!"

Kagome riu-se da cena. Não se faziam mais senhoras idosas como antigamente.

Outro trovão soou lá fora. A luz reascendeu, piscou algumas vezes e apagou-se de novo.

"Oh, droga." Kagome soltou-se do abraço dele para verificar a rua lá fora. "A rua está alagada. Veja aquele carro!" Apontou para um carro cujos pneus e metade das portas havia sumido debaixo da água. "Inuyasha, seu carro! Ele pode..."

"Oh, não se preocupe." Ele tirou o paletó encharcado e jogou-o na pilha de roupas sujas na cozinha. "Meu carro ficou sem gasolina ontem à noite e eu esqueci de encher o tanque, e fui obrigado a andar de táxi o dia todo hoje, inclusive até aqui. Por isso estou todo encharcado, o cara não quis vir até aqui com medo de que aquela lata velha afundasse, então eu tive que andar duas quadras na chuva."

Kagome sorriu. Ele abriu os braços e caminhou até ela.

"O que eu não faço por você, me diga?"

É. O que ele não fazia por ela?

Aceitou abraçar o corpo gelado dele, e beijar seus lábios também não muito aquecidos. Aceitou também quando sentiu os dedos frios dele capturarem a barra da camiseta quentinha e levanta-la além do limite permitido que seu pai lhe ensinara quando tinha 13 anos. Bom, seu pai não estava aqui agora. Não havia mais ninguém ali, além dela e dele. E o gato.

É, era uma boa idéia ela e Inuyasha desobedecerem ao limite estabelecido por seu pai. Pela...

Oh, uau! Pela 50ª vez!

Que interessante! No dia de seu aniversário, duas comemorações!

As blusas de ambos já estavam quase no limite máximo (que exigia como punição mínima um chute lá, e um tapa na cara) quando o telefone tocou, assustando Kagome e arrancando um suspiro irritado de Inuyasha.

"Oh, Deus, eu tenho que atender, pode ser minha mãe do aeroporto na Grécia, ela pode estar precisando de alguma coisa!"

"Ou" Inuyasha colocou-se na frente dela "Ou pode ser apenas Sango de novo, eu soube que ela está tentando bater o recorde de quantas vezes uma pessoa pode desejar feliz aniversário mais vezes em um só dia. Deixe a secretária atender, sim? Vamos, estávamos quase no limite vermelho..."

"Limite amarelo." Ela corrigiu. "Não, eu tenho que atender!"

Kagome caminhou com dificuldade, pernas bambas tremendo e implorando para ela voltar pra lá e ultrapassar de uma vez o limite vermelho-escarlate.

Pela 50ª vez, meu Deus do céu!!

"Alô?"

"_Minha princesa! Que bom ouvir sua voz, finalmente!"_

"Papai! Vo... Você ainda está na Grécia?"

"_Oh, sim minha filha, e você nem acredita! Parece que o vôo que vinha para cá, que era o que também nos levaria de volta pra casa estava cheio de traficantes de drogas. A polícia chegou lá a tempo de o avião decolar, e agora têm que fazer uma revista geral no avião, e isso demora. A até o aeroporto despachar outro vôo para que possamos ir pra casa, deve demorar um bom tempo. Então a companhia aérea levou todos os passageiros para o melhor hotel de Atenas, e sua mãe está agora em uma banheira de hidromassagem que parece uma piscina de tão grande e..."_

Kagome afastou o telefone da orelha quando Inuyasha sentou-se atrás dela no sofá, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, as mãos ocupando-se em afastar os cabelos do pescoço, para que pudesse passar o nariz ali sem o impedimento dos longos frios negro-azulados.

Golpe baio. Truque muito velho. Mas que funciona que é uma beleza.

"Inuyasha..." Ela sussurrou, tapando o bocal do telefone e lutando para que o tom fosse de aviso "Eu estou falando com meu _pai, _por Deus!"

"Ah... Eu sei. Seus pais são especialistas em me atrapalhar na hora que eu menos preciso de interrupção."

"Inuyasha, por favor, eu estou avisando. Meus pais estão presos na Grécia, por favor!"

"Oh, que pena. Mas particularmente eu acho que isso pode vir bem a calhar nessa hora, não?" Inuyasha sussurrou em seu ouvido direito.

"_E você não acredita no peixe flambado que eles servem aqui, princesa! Acho que tem um toque de tequila, bem exótico, não? Gostei também da sobremesa, um creme brulé que é uma loucura, e..."_

"Se eu não me engano, se tudo der certo, hoje seria a 50ª vez que nós... Dançamos?"

Bingo. Acertou na mosca.

Kagome olhou-o e ele devolveu o olhar, cheio de mensagens que só ela conseguia entender. Seja um olhar que mandasse Sesshoumaru pra 'quele lugar, seja um olhar que mandasse um juiz enfiar uma faca no próprio peito, fosse um olhar desesperado que implorasse a Rin que pegasse aquela criança irritantemente feliz de seu colo... Fosse um olhar que propusesse a ela coisas que deixariam seu pai de cabelo em pé.

"_Você e seu irmão iriam se divertir horrores com a sala de jogos que eles tem aqui, minha filha! Tem fliperamas que eu nunca tinha visto! Tem até um que..."_

Inuyasha pegou seu queixo e juntou seus lábios com pressa. Fez Kagome largar o telefone no tapete sem nem mesmo tocar sua mão. Seu pai continuava falando sobre cada detalhe do hotel maravilhoso.

Depois de estarem ambos deitados no sofá, ouviram uma voz ao longe:

"_Kagome? Princesa, ainda está aí?"_

Kagome se assustou e mexeu-se sob Inuyasha, fazendo-o escorregar e cair no tapete.

"Você tem que parar de fazer isso, Kagome." Ele disse, ajeitando-se e deitando no tapete mesmo.

"Sim, pai, ainda estou aqui." Ela desceu do sofá e analisou o cotovelo de Inuyasha, que havia batido contra o chão na queda.

"O_h, que bom. Bom, princesa, só liguei para desejar-lhe feliz aniversário! Está tudo bem por aí?"_

"-Podia estar melhor." Inuyasha sussurrou enquanto passava a mão pela lateral do corpo da namorada.

"Sim, papai, está tudo bem! Na verdade, Sango preparou uma pequena festa surpresa pra mim, e neste exato momento eu ia..." Ela parou pra pensar num desculpa. Inuyasha se levantou sorrindo e falou em seu outro ouvido:

"Diga a verdade... Diga que ia dançar... Quem sabe a noite toda..."

"Ah..." Kagome riu com os beijos distribuídos em seu pescoço e a mão masculina trazendo-o para perto dele. "Sabe pai? Eu ia..." E, de repente, desligou o telefone.

Atirou-o longe e engatinhou até a parede, arrancando um fio da tomada.

"Ops!" Virou-se para um Inuyasha sorridente no tapete, exibindo o fio do telefone "Veja o que a chuva fez!"

"Sem telefone é? E agora? Como papai irá terminar de nos contar sobre as maravilhas do banheiro high-tech do hotel maravilha?" O sorriso satisfeito não abandonara seu rosto.

"Ele pode gravar em vídeo, ou escrever um livro, quem sabe?" Kagome estava de volta ao tapete e Inuyasha já a encurralara debaixo de si novamente.

"Feliz aniversário..."

"Para nós!" Ela completou, abraçando pelo pescoço.

* * *

Inuyasha suspirou, derrotado. Discutir com Kagome realmente o tirava do sério.

Teimosa como uma porta e geniosa como uma leoa, Kagome não aceitava perder uma discussão.

O rapaz recostou-se no sofá. Respirou bem fundo e soltou o ar de uma vez.

Olhou-a e a viu levantar e caminhar até o quarto onde ambos dormiam. Ponderou por um tempo.

A briga era realmente culpa _dele, _e isso não se podia negar. Se não tivesse explodido ao vê-la conversar com Kouga eles não teriam discutido, e ela não teria se zangado. Então era melhor que empurrasse o orgulho garganta abaixo, fosse até o quarto e lhe pedisse desculpas.

Levantou-se devagar e sem pressa. Não era nada fácil para ele pedir desculpas e admitir que estava errado. Caminhou até o quarto e a encontrou mexendo na gaveta de cabeceira sem interesse algum. A televisão estava ligada, porém não emitia som.

Inuyasha apoiou-se no guarda-roupa.

"Eu exagerei, me desculpe." Aquilo foi quase como arrancar o próprio braço, sem anestesia alguma.

Ela nada respondeu, continuou a mexer na gaveta, desta vez com mais interesse.

"Kagome, vamos..." Ele se aproximou um ou dois passos "Ao menos olhe para mim..."

Não foi uma surpresa quando ela o ignorou. De todas as pessoas que conhecia, Kagome era uma das pouquíssimas que tinha coragem de não acatar a uma ordem sua.

Mas ele não era burro a ponto de passar dois anos e meio com ela e não ter aprendido nada a seu respeito.

Aproximou-se dela até encostar-se ao corpo pequeno. Passou as mãos dos ombros até os dedos de unhas longas e bem cuidadas, abraçando-a logo depois.

"Vai ficar zangada a noite inteira?"

O tom de voz saiu exatamente do jeito que ele queria que saísse. E surtiu o efeito que ele esperava.

Ela afastou-se dele, caminhando até o guarda-roupa e abrindo duas portas quaisquer.

"Eu não estou de bom humor, Inuyasha. Nem tente."

Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios e caminhou até ela novamente.

"Ora, vamos... Eu já lhe pedi desculpas... Você sabe que eu não peço desculpas com facilidade, não sabe?"

Abraçou-a novamente, mas ela continuou a mexer nas roupas penduradas, como se ele não a tivesse tocado.

"Eu estava com tantas saudades de você... Não quero chegar de uma viagem cansativa e ir dormir sabendo que você está zangada comigo..."

Sabia que agora estava brincando com fogo, mas se não arriscasse, não ganharia nada: Passou as mãos pelos quadris bem torneados e logo depois os dedos começaram a desabotoar a blusa social que a morena usava, um a um, lentamente.

"Inuyasha, eu não sei o que você pensa que está fazendo...", ela pousou a mão esquerda sobre as dele, como se o ordenasse a parar o que estava fazendo "Mas eu não estou com nem um pouco de humor. É bom parar com isso, estou avisando."

Quando ela afastou o braço dele de si, ele girou-a e a trouxe de encontro ao seu próprio corpo, a mão esquerda segurando o queixo delicado, forçando-a a manter o rosto milimetricamente próximo ao seu, a direita entrelaçada à esquerda dela, onde se encontrava o caríssimo anel de noivado, que dera a ela cinco meses antes.

"Não estava com saudades de mim, amor? Passei duas semanas fora e você ainda nem me deu meu beijo de boas-vindas...".

Sentiu-a estremecer quando passou os lábios pelos dela. Ele próprio já estava quase perdendo a noção do que estava fazendo.

Ele sabia que ela queria falar alguma coisa, protestar. Mas _ela _sabia que se abrisse a boca, ele se apossaria dela sem avisar. Então, para infelicidade dele, ela resolveu ficar calada.

Inuyasha abandonou a mão esquerda dela para voltar a trabalhar na blusa social preta que cobria o corpo feminino. Desabotoou um, outro e outro, até que restasse apenas um. A mão direita ainda segurando-a pelo queixo, os lábios passeando por seu rosto cheiroso. Afastou o rosto do dela e olhou-a, sorrindo como se estivesse prestes a fazer uma travessura, das grandes.

Ela devolveu o olhar como se o proibisse.

"Porque está me olhando assim, meu amor? Fiz alguma coisa errada?"

Desabotoou o último botão, revelando o sutiã preto que sua noiva usava.

Olhou para o já conhecido busto, e sorriu.

"Ah, obrigado..." sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido "Eu adoro este..."

"Ora, eu não..."

Não precisou de mais nada. Trouxe o rosto feminino para si, até que os lábios se tocassem e ele pudesse tomar posse da boca que tanto sentiu falta, durante as duas semanas que passou fora.

Já era seguro soltá-la. Tirou a mão do seu rosto e tirou-lhe a blusa que já lhe caia pelos ombros.

Agarrou-a pela cintura nua e caminhou lentamente para frente, fazendo-a dar pequenos passos para trás.

Quando atingiram a cama, e ela perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo sobre os travesseiros e os lençóis desarrumados, ele afastou o rosto do dela e sorriu:

"Opa..."

"Já chega, saia de cima de mim." Ela falou em tom sério, sem encará-lo.

"Tem certeza, amor? Quer que eu saia?"

Ele provocou-a. Desceu o rosto para o pescoço delicado e mordiscou a pele.

"Quero."

"Quer mesmo? Eu saio e deixo você dormir... É isso que quer?"

"Já disse que sim, agora saia de cima de mim, por favor."

Ele levantou os olhos para olhá-la. Apoiou-se nas mãos e fitou-a. Sorriu debochado e levantou-se lentamente.

Colocou-se de pé e viu-a sentar-se na cama e arrumar os cabelos.

Caminhou até a cozinha a passos lentos. Pegou um copo de água na geladeira e tomou um gole, deixando o líquido escorrer-lhe pela garganta.

Ela estava cada vez mais difícil. Há um ano atrás, se derreteria só pelo fato de ele sorrir-lhe.

Mas ele ainda conseguira beijá-la, sem que ela o empurrasse ou coisa assim. E como sentira falta dos lábios dela...

Viu-a entrar na cozinha e pegar qualquer coisa na geladeira.

"Fez uma boa viagem?" Perguntou, sem virar-se para olhá-lo. Havia recolocado a blusa social, mas não havia se preocupado em abotoá-la.

"Foi uma boa viagem... Mas eu senti a sua falta."

"Ah..."

Kagome agora parecia muito concentrada em passar geléia no pão.

"E... Não conheceu ninguém por lá?"

"Ninguém interessante o suficiente."

Ela se virou para ele, tentando esconder o sorriso.

"Verdade?"

"Verdade."

Inuyasha se aproximou e ela fingiu brincar com a sua gravata.

"Quer tirá-la para mim, por favor? Está realmente me incomodando..."

Kagome desfez o nó da gravata já frouxa e puxou-a ao redor do pescoço de Inuyasha, fazendo-a deslizar.

"Eu estou com um pouco de calor... Que tal me ajudar com esta camisa, amor?"

Ela olhou-o com um sorriso tímido, a severidade em seu rosto se esvaíra completamente.

Ela abriu os botões da camisa branca que ele estava usando, o peito forte sendo exposto aos poucos.

Tirou a camisa dele por completo e suspirou sob visão do peito desnudo do noivo.

Ele não estava muito paciente aquela noite, então foi direto ao assunto: Pegou o rosto novamente e beijou-a do jeito que sabia que ela adorava ser beijada. Agradeceu quando ela passou a mão por seu pescoço, enlaçando-o logo depois.

Abraçou-a e caminhou de volta em direção ao quarto.

Pois é... Ela ainda não era totalmente imune aos truques dele.

* * *

Acordou quando não mais pôde sentir o calor de Kagome sobre si na cama de casal. Abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou ao redor. Encontrou-a de pé apoiada no armário, tentando colocar os chinelos sem fazer barulho.

"Aonde vai, Kagome?" perguntou sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos.

Ela virou-se para ele surpresa.

"Ah, me desculpe, amor... Eu acordei você?" Ela sussurrava como se alguém ainda estivesse dormindo.

"Não... Eu só me senti sozinho... Aonde você vai?"

Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e arrumou os cabelos dele com a mão esquerda.

"Eu ia comer alguma coisa na cozinha, acordei com o estômago roncando. Quer vir? Eu faço aquele sanduíche que você gosta."

Ele olhou-a com um sorriso incrédulo no rosto.

"Faz?"

"Um-hum!" ela balançou a cabeça afirmando, sorrindo como se pedisse para ele ir com ela.

"Certo, eu só vou vestir alguma coisa e já chego lá."

"Certo!" Beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios e saiu caminhando na direção da cozinha.

Ele sorriu. O mal-humor tinha ido embora afinal.

Vestiu a calça do pijama e andou até onde ela estava.

Encontrou-a colocando o presunto no pão que certamente era pra ele.

Abriu a geladeira e surrupiou um dos bombons que Kagome havia feito para Rin. Olhou para ela novamente.

"Você fica linda quando veste minhas camisas." Ela virou o rosto para ele, sorrindo.

"Sente-se aí que daqui a pouco eu termino."

Inuyasha obedeceu. Sentou-se na cadeira macia em frente à mesa de mármore e esperou seu sanduíche ficar pronto.

"Você quer que eu esquente?" Ela perguntou sem virar-se para ele.

"Não, não. Está bom assim mesmo." Ele esfregou os olhos para espantar o que ainda restava de sono, e quando os reabriu, encontrou um prato com dois dos sanduíches que tanto adorava, e que só ela sabia fazer exatamente do jeito que ele gostava.

"Eu já disse que amo você, não disse?" Ele perguntou olhando-a.

"Um montão de vezes..." Ela abriu a porta da geladeira e olhou lá dentro. "Vou fazer um leite quente pra você tomar."

"Eca, não! Você sabe que eu odeio leite! Eu tomo o seu suco de laranja!" Ele estendeu a mão para que ela lhe passasse a garrafa de suco que estava em cima da bancada.

Kagome olhou dele para o suco, do suco para ele, e de volta.

"Não senhor. Você vai tomar um leite quente! São três e meia da manhã e um leite quente vai fazer você dormir muito bem."

"Kagome... Eu não gosto..."

"Confie em mim, gato. Eu sei que você vai gostar."

E caminhou na direção do forno microondas.

Ele analizou-a novamente: Os longos cabelos negros soltos despenteados lhe caíam pelas costas, contrastando com o tecido branco de sua camisa, a única peça de roupa que ela usava, além de um chinelo simples.

É. Ele adorava quando ela vestia alguma de suas camisas, deixando as pernas bonitas à mostra.

Ela voltou e sentou-se em frente a ele.

"Eu estava com saudades de você..."

Ele engoliu o pedaço de sanduíche que mordera e olhou-a.

"Engraçado... A vizinha do 305 me disse a mesma coisa, sabia?"

"Ah foi, ela disse?" Ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro "Então da próxima vez que falar com ela leve também as malas para aquele apartamento horroroso!"

"Ei, calma! Eu estava só brincando!" ele falou, em uma risada.

"Só porque sabe que ela bem que gostaria de fazer uns 'sanduíches'com você..."

Ele gargalhou alto.

O som do microondas apitando a fez levantar apressada da cadeira e ir retirar o leite quente dele. Voltou sorrindo com uma caneca preta na mão.

Empurrou-a para ele.

"Está pronto, tome tudinho!"

Ele olhou o conteúdo da caneca: o líquido branco soltava uma leve fumaça, e o cheiro não era dos melhores.

"Isso tem o cheiro da filha de Sesshoumaru! Não quero beber nada que tenha cheiro de criança..."

"Que eu saiba Keiko tem um cheirinho muito bom, e esse leite não tem cheiro de criança, por favor. Agora prove de uma vez."

Inuyasha respirou fundo e tomou um gole. E realmente, não parecia em nada com aquela gororoba que Rin fazia para a filha, que ele às vezes tinha que provar. Era mais doce, e quentinho.

"Hum! Até que é gostoso.."

"Não falei? Eu sei do que você gosta." ela batucou a mesa com a ponta dos dedos e comeu uma fatia do grande bolo salgado que sua sogra havia feito para os dois.

"Inuyasha, eu vou te dizer!" Ela fechou os olhos e tirou mais um pedaço do salgado. "A sua mãe tem talento! Oh, meu Deus, que coisa gostosa!"

"Está falando de mim ou do bolo?" Ele perguntou, colocando na boca o último pedaço de sanduíche que havia no prato.

Ela sorriu, ainda mastigando o pedaço de bolo que colocara na boca.

"Dos dois, na verdade...".

Seu coração deu um pulo quando ela apoiou o queixo na mão esquerda, que apoiava na mesa.

Não sabia exatamente o que foi que o fez se apaixonar por ela, mas tinha certeza de que aqueles pequenos gestos ajudaram muito.

Esfregar os olhos, escovar os cabelos, suspirar lentamente depois de um dia cansativo, mexer os quadris de um lado para o outro enquanto escova os dentes, vestir-se lentamente mesmo que esteja atrasada, cantarolar qualquer música enquanto estava concentrada em qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo, fazer biquinho quando queria conseguir alguma coisa, dançar durante o banho... Oh, quer dizer, dançar de verdade, no sentido literal, não no sentido que eles haviam criado. Se bem que isso também. Mas não vem ao caso.

E sorrir daquela maneira.

Kagome era a personificação dos dias de paz longe do escritório infernal onde ele trabalhava, da simplicidade de uma sexta-feira em casa assistindo a um filme já assistido milhares de vezes, da sensação engraçada de dançar sem música alguma no tapete da sala, ou de ficar horas deitado sobre a grama do jardim da casa de campo olhando as nuvens passarem.

E sempre que lhe sorria daquele jeito o tempo parava.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, rápido demais até.

Em dois anos de um relacionamento como nunca pensou que fosse ter, Kagome o fazia esquecer que o mundo lá fora existia e esperava por ele todos os dias, no escritório de advocacia.

"Por que está me olhando assim?" Ela perguntou de repente.

"Não sei... Por que você está sorrindo assim?"

"Não sei..."

Oh, por Deus, ele agradecia pelo dia em que Rin e Sesshoumaru haviam dado a tal festa para oficializar o noivado, e os convidado. Fora, na verdade, uma das poucas vezes que Miroku fora realmente útil para alguma coisa.

Logo arrumaram uma desculpa para encontrarem-se mais vezes. E vezes, e vezes... E – finalmente – _Encontrarem-se! _De uma vez por todas.

Fora cedo, precipitado, irresponsável, inconseqüente, imaturo, displicente, perigoso... Delicioso.

Os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiavam-se ao lembrar da fragrância que Kagome exalava naquela noite: Uma mistura de vinho tinto, perfume ambiente do restaurante onde haviam jantado, o perfume doce que ela usava e o cheiro natural de seu corpo insuportavelmente provocante. Não há muito que um homem possa fazer, senão... Atacar, como diria Miroku.

Nunca antes havia conhecido a sensação de bobeira, "avoação" e inquietude, como a que sentiu depois de uma noite com Kagome. Geralmente ficava impaciente depois de passar a noite com um daqueles tipos que já estava acostumado.

Ah, então é por isso que Sesshoumaru ficava tão distraído quando voltava da casa de Rin! Deveria estar sentindo a mesma coisa que ele sentia quando dormia com Kagome.

Quem diria... Ele realmente estava _entendendo _o que Sesshoumaru sentia. Que engraçado.

"Eu já vou dormir. Quero acordar cedo amanhã, ver se caminho um pouco no parque. Estou fora de forma, que horror!"

Não percebera, mas ele e Kagome já haviam se deslocado da cozinha e agora ele estava sentado na cama, ela vestia uma camisola de seda cor de rosa e olhava seu reflexo no espelho na parede.

"Veja, veja! Oh, meu amor, eu não sei como é que você ainda não caiu nos braços de uma daquelas saradas da sua academia... Se eu continuar nesse ritmo, eu vou acabar perdendo você pra uma delas, imagine!"

Ele ia dizer que aquilo era um monte de besteiras. Que ela não estava fora de forma coisa nenhuma, que estava linda e que não havia nem meio por cento de chances de ele larga-la por causa de alguma mulher de academia. Mas ao notar o tom choroso com que ela falava, resolveu ficar quieto pra ver até onde iriam as suposições dela, desta vez.

"E olhe só, que horror! Devo estar uns três quilos acima do peso! Oh, porque tenho que ser tão preguiçosa pra me matricular em uma academia? Talvez assim você gostasse mais de mim e não pensasse em me abandonar..." Os olhos da morena já estavam cheios de lágrimas. Mas ela se virou para ele, os olhos de repente lançando fogo.

"Mas se eu souber, senhor Inuyasha Taisho, que o senhor anda arrastando seus bíceps imensos e esse abdômen tanquinho pra cima de uma daquelas loiras eu juro que mato você de uma forma bem lenta! Estou lhe avisando, é melhor que aquelas mulheres não brinquem comigo porque eu mato você, e elas não vão ter mais nada pra observar todas as tardes de segunda, terça e quarta-feira! Ah, se eu souber... Há! Coitadinha delas! Vão perder a atração principal!"

Kagome era assim. Mudava de humor mais rápido do que piscava. As lágrimas poderiam estar quase saltando dos olhos azuis, mas se qualquer pontinha de qualquer pensamento que pudesse aborrecê-la, as lágrimas secavam e o sangue subia para a cabeça, deixando-a vermelha de raiva.

"Meu amor. Me diga uma coisa." Inuyasha falou, deslocando-se um pouco para o lado para que ela pudesse se sentar ao seu lado, o que ela fez, logo depois de pisar no seu pé muito de propósito.

"Você por acaso já me viu olhar para alguma das mulheres que freqüentam a minha academia?"

"Não." Ela jogou os cabelos pelo ombro "Mas isso não quer dizer nadinha sabe? Eu não estou á para checar se você fica dando em cima delas. Quer dizer, coitadas, Inuyasha! Elas devem ter maridos, noivos, namorados, affairs, amantes ou coisa do tipo! Não precisam de você lá babando em cima delas todas as tardes! Eu sei porque já passei por isso! É realmente irritante quando você está tentando malhar e fica um cara puxando assunto cm você. É por isso que eu acho que academias não deveriam ser mistas!"

"Agora a culpa é minha? Não eram elas que fiavam me secando?"

Ela o olhou.

"Humpf, tanto faz. Só sei que estou com sono. Boa noite."

Deitou-se na cama, cobriu o corpo todo e ficou quieta, emburrada. Ele olhou-a com um sorriso nos lábios. Era tão engraçada, a sua Kagome!

Deitou-se ao lado dela e respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o sono.

"Não vai me dar um beijo de boa-noite?" A voz dela agora era mansa.

"Oh, se você tirar esse lençol da cabeça, talvez eu consiga."

Ela abaixou o lençol até depois dos olhos. Ele levantou a mão e afastou e lençol do corpo dela, deslizando para encostar os corpos, e logo depois cobrir a ambos.

"Durma bem, meu amor."

Ela sorriu depois que ele beijou-lhe os lábios e aninhou-se no peito dele, como fazia todas as noites.

"Boa noite."

**

* * *

****N/A.: Heeeey guuuuys! Qto tempo não?**

**É, eu sei, eu sei. Demorei mais do que o decentemente permitido não é? Queiram desculpar Xd 16 páginas , huh? Fui bem boazinha com vocês. **

**Bueno, aí está. A terceira e última parte de "Dançando com Estranhos". Uau. É estranho realmente TERMINAR uma fic. Nunca tinha feito isso antes. **

**Pois é, pessoal. Escrevi esta o dia todo, só pra agradar vocês. Espero que tenham gostado. Só não postei antespor causa de um probelam que deu no Mas, ther it go xD**

**Espero que tenham gostado, desculpem a demora. **

**Beijos e beijos,**

**Nat'**

**P.S.: Reviews okay? ;)**


End file.
